the_guild_of_elyssifandomcom-20200213-history
The Guild
Introduction In an age where curiosity has spurred the population into adventure and exploration, the Guild is a political organization that has rapidly grown in power over the course of the last few decades. It is an illustrious figure that is hosted in the capital of the Synthi and led by a forum of representatives from each of the five great nations. The Guild wields high levels of influence--moderating the expectations of an explorer, the guidelines to exploration, and even some political weights such as trade. The original vision of the Guild was to provide a haven for adventures; however, that ideal has long since grown. At its founding, the Guild was a small corner tavern that has now grown into a full fledged institution that sponsors those who are deemed worthy by the specialists of the Guild. Seeking the diamonds in the roughs from countless hopefuls, the Guild is responsible for training the next generation of Adventurers who will walk the unknown and bring further understanding to our world. Nonetheless, everyone must start somewhere, and that "somewhere" is a Seeker. It is only after a set of arduous trials that Seekers are deemed official Explorers of the Guild; to which they are then tasked with chartering the land. Only the top Explorers move on to become Adventurers; however, it is upon reaching such a status that they are deemed the world's leading professionals in their explorative specialty. Logistics Seeker As implied by their name, Seekers are fledgling explorers who are tasked with a quest to seek knowledge and understanding. Those who are admitted as Seekers of the Guild are subject into teams of three to five candidates who, together, are mentored by a retired Adventurer. Under this tutorage, seekers are tasked with several quests to the nearby nations where they learn the culture, flora, and fauna of the land. After each quest is deemed a success, a team of seekers are tasked with a graduation project that deems their acceptance as an explorer of the guild. The project is a discovery oriented quest that is self-ordained and can occur across any of the sanctioned nations of El'yssi. Explorer Explorers are full fledged members of the Guild who are tasked with research and discovery within sanctioned regions of the world. There is a wide breadth of talent within explorers; ranging from recent seeker graduates up into candidates for an Adventurer role. That being said, there are general themes that are often shared by most, if not all, explorers. Since an explorer's duty is similar to the graduate project of a seeker, many explorers often remain in their seasoned teams to continue the research they had once begun. This research often branches into new discoveries, and in time, each member discovery the true path they wish to walk. Ultimately, time as an explorer is a period of self-discovery that either turns one away from the occupation or leads you to a specialization that is your future role. Adventurers An Adventurer is the highest rank one can achieve within the Guild. It is awarded only to the best explorers who have made discoveries beyond the wildest of imaginations. At this rank, there are no longer any sanctions enforced by the Guild as Adventurers are often expected to venture into the unknown. They are hardened veterans who lead the front lines of exploration, and often garner immense respect and fame from the general populace. Unlike explorers who perform general research and discovery, Adventurers are required to specialize in a specific field of study. These fields are as following: * '''Faunology:''' As implied by its name, Faunology is the study of the fauna which walks the continents of El'yssi. Such study is not limited to the discovery of new species within the Unknown, but also, includes the study of documented species within the Known. Mannerisms, habitat, environmental relationships, and potential benefit for humanity are but a few of the criteria that are studied by Faunologists. Ensuring a complete documentation of each species which walks El'yssi is the ultimate goal of the specialization. Nonetheless, in the present time, little is known even about the species which walk the Known, much less the in the enigmatic environment of the Unknown. * '''Florology:''' Once again, the direction of the specialization is implied by its name--the study of the flora which grows across El'yssi. However unlike Faunology, Florology is backed by much deeper scientific research given the limitations that comes with the study fungi and plants. Only so much information can be gleaned from simple observation of static life; thus, Florogists often engage in scientific experiments with their specimens. Ultimately, the goal of Florologists is the documentation of El'yssi's flora; however, a secondary goal inherently results from the fruits of their scientific labour. Such improvements include agricultural advancements, medical advancements, and other similar attributes. * '''Archaeology:''' The final specialization is a unique outlier in the sense that it does not focus on living organisms, but rather, inanimate discoveries from civilizations past. Understanding how humanity came to be and the triggers that sparked the evolutionary differences of each nation are two of the primary goals that Archaeologists focus themselves on. To study such criteria, Venturers of this specialization often find themselves in the ruins of the Known and Unknown in hopes of finding evidence that might prove one of the many theories against another. Compared to the other specializations, Archaeology is one of the far more dangerous specializations to undertake; however, those who accept the risk are ones prepared to die for their cause. A common trend among these Venturers is the redirection of their personal funds towards the restoration of El'yssi's ruins.